


Pst... lass Daddy träumen

by AprilLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is an Angel, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, M/M, a fluffy morning, but only in the past
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLightwood/pseuds/AprilLightwood
Summary: Magnus seufzte leise, als er an seine Vergangenheit zurück dachte und er lehnte sich schwer gegen den Türrahmen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, die Arme vor seine Brust verschränkt. Zum Glück lag diese Zeit lange zurück, war nur noch ein Schatten seiner Erinnerung. Alec und er waren jetzt bereits seit sieben Jahren zusammen und hatten sich vor zwei Jahren das Ja-Wort gegeben. Ein Lächeln zupfte an Magnus Lippen und er ließ seine Blick über die schlafende Gestalt vor sich wandern. Alec hatte sein Gesicht in die weichen Kissen vergraben, den Mund leicht geöffnet. Leises Schnarchen erfüllten das Zimmer und das Lächeln an Magnus Lippen begann sich zu formen, wurde stetig breiter. Er wusste genau, wenn er seinen Ehemann später auf seine süßen Schnarchgeräusche ansprechen würde, dann würde Alec vehement abstreiten, dass er diese Laute von sich gab.





	Pst... lass Daddy träumen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> ein kleiner zuckersüßer Einblick in das Leben von Alec und Magnus Lightwood-Bane.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

Magnus hätte niemals gedacht, dass er jemals zu den Menschen gehören würde, die wissen was wahre Liebe wirklich bedeutet. Er hatte immer Gedacht, dass diese Art der Liebe nur etwas für andere war und dass er sie nicht verdient hätte. Nicht, dass er nie versucht hatte diese zu finden. Es gab sogar einmal eine Zeit, da hatte er gedacht, dass er die wahre Liebe wirklich gefunden hatte. Doch dann belehrte Camille ihn eines Besseren. Sie stahl ihm sein Herz, missbrauchte es nach ihren Wünschen und warf es ihm dann vor die Füße, zersplittert in tausend Teile. An jenem Tag hatte Magnus sich geschworen, dass er nie wieder jemanden so nah an sich heranlassen würde. Er hatte die Einzelteile seines Herzens eingesammelt, hatte eine Mauer darum aufgerichtet und sich entschieden, dass er ohne die Liebe besser dran wäre. 

Monatelang hatte er seinen Kummer anschließend in Alkohol ertränkt und Magnus war sich sicher, dass er heute nicht mehr am Leben wäre, wenn ein Engel mit haselnussbraunen Augen ihn nicht eines Abend gerettet hätte. Alec war in sein Leben getreten und hatte es komplett auf den Kopf gestellt. Er hatte ihn aufgefangen, hatte nach und nach sein Herz wieder zusammengesetzt und die dicke Mauer in seinem Inneren Stein für Stein abgetragen. 

Es war eine schwierige Zeit und ein langer Weg gewesen. Nur ungern dachte Magnus an jene dunklen Monate zurück die nach jenem schicksalhaften Tage folgten, an dem Magnus sich beinahe ins Koma gesoffen hatte. Magnus hatte sich damals geschämt, hatte Alec gesagt, er solle ihn verlassen, dass er etwas Besseres als ihn verdiente hätte. Doch sein Engel mit den haselnussbraunen Augen war an seiner Seite geblieben. Er hatte Magnus gehalten, wenn er wieder einmal vor Selbstmitleid zusammengebrochen war, in Tränen aufgelöst. Er hatte sich um Magnus gekümmert, wenn er dem Alkohol erneut nicht widerstehen konnte und er zu betrunken gewesen war, um überhaupt noch einen klaren Satz zu formulieren. Schließlich hatte Alec ihn dazu bewegt eine Therapie anzufangen und Magnus hatte sich letztendlich aus dem Sumpf des Selbsthasses und der Selbstzweifel heraus gekämpft.

Magnus seufzte leise, als er an seine Vergangenheit zurück dachte und er lehnte sich schwer gegen den Türrahmen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, die Arme vor seine Brust verschränkt. Zum Glück lag diese Zeit lange zurück, war nur noch ein Schatten seiner Erinnerung. Alec und er waren jetzt bereits seit sieben Jahren zusammen und hatten sich vor zwei Jahren das Ja-Wort gegeben. Ein Lächeln zupfte an Magnus Lippen und er ließ seine Blick über die schlafende Gestalt vor sich wandern. Alec hatte sein Gesicht in die weichen Kissen vergraben, den Mund leicht geöffnet. Leises Schnarchen erfüllten das Zimmer und das Lächeln an Magnus Lippen begann sich zu formen, wurde stetig breiter. Er wusste genau, wenn er seinen Ehemann später auf seine süßen Schnarchgeräusche ansprechen würde, dann würde Alec vehement abstreiten, dass er diese Laute von sich gab. 

Leise ging Magnus zu dem Bett hinüber, setzte vorsichtig einen Schritt vor dem nächsten, um Alec nicht zu wecken. Er ließ sich auf die Bettkante nieder und schaute hinab in das schlafende Gesicht seines Ehemannes. Eine Strähne war Alec in die Stirn gefallen und Magnus streckte eine Hand aus, um diese sanft zur Seite streichen. Alec zog seine Nase kraus, doch er wachte nicht auf und Magnus Herz machte einen kleinen Satz.

Eine Bewegung lenkte Magnus Aufmerksamkeit zu Alecs Oberkörper. Ihre Tochter lag eng an Alec Brust gekuschelt und schaute ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen an. Alec hatte einen Arm schützend um Amara gelegt, sodass sie sich nicht aus dem Bett rollen konnte. Leise Gurgelgeräusche mischten sich mit den Schnarchlauten von Alec und Magnus fand es war die schönste Symphonie, die er je in seinem Leben gehört hatte.

Plötzlich fing Amara an zu strampeln und versuchte sich auf den Bauch zu drehen. Doch sie war noch zu klein und als ihre Versuche erfolglos blieben, verzog sie ihr Gesicht und war kurz davor ihren Unmut kundzutun.

Rasch zog er seine Tochter unter dem Arm von Alec hervor und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Pssst... Sonnenschein. Wir wollen Daddy doch nicht aufwecken", flüstere Magnus ihr ins Ohr und Amara beruhigte sich sofort, als sie seine Stimme hörte.

"Alles ok?", murmelte Alec und schaute ihn aus halb geöffneten Augen an. Magnus beugte sich nach vorne und hauchte Alec einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Schlaf weiter, Darling. Ich kümmere mich um sie."

Alec summte verschlafen und versank augenblicklich wieder in die Welt der Träume. Magnus blieb noch einen Moment auf dem Bett sitzen und beobachte seinen schlafenden Engel. Doch Amara fand es anscheinend zu langweilig und fing an unruhig in seinen Armen zu strampeln. Magnus erhob sich vom Bett und bevor er das Schlafzimmer verließ, warf er noch einen Blick zum Bett und sein Herz quoll über vor Liebe.

Er drückte seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging mit ihr in die Küche, um Frühstück für seine Familie vorzubereiten. Die ganze Zeit lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er summte fröhlich vor sich hin. Magnus hatte seine wahre Liebe gefunden und das gleich doppelt.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke @Tiffy1307Steph für Betalesen :*


End file.
